


Nostalgia's A Feeling, Not A Place

by lucaswrites



Category: TeethMeat
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, Nostalgia, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucaswrites/pseuds/lucaswrites
Summary: When you look at a person, Minoru thinks to himself, you don't only see them. You see them, and every thought you've had about them, and all the things you associate with them, and all the little connotations and memories you have of that person.





	1. High

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be very out of character because Minoru and Yuu aren't my characters, and i'm not very sure of how to write them. i tried my best. (this'll only be like three chapters long probably)

When you look at a person, Minoru thinks to himself, you don't only see them. You see them, and every thought you've had about them, and all the things you associate with them, and all the little connotations and memories you have of that person. The thought is fleeting, though, and it's gone as soon as it came to him (must be because he's high), and he's left only with the feeling that he's just had the most clever thought anyone has ever had. 

He leans his head back, and lets it fall to the side, so that he's looking straight at Yuu. The thought he had a moment ago is still lingering in the back of his mind, so that as he stares at Yuu, he's also thinking about everything else that he knows about Yuu. He considers the closeness they used to have, just the two of them. Minoru and Yuu versus the world. 

The two of them could have lied together for the longest of forevers, just the two of them, curled together so that he could feel Yuu’s bones under his skin and count every tiny mark if he had wanted to. He lets out a long sigh then, turning away from Yuu (who he's pretty sure has fallen asleep) and staring back up at the ceiling. 

That closeness is gone now, with Yuu sat several feet away from him, his body curled around his knees and his head tucked into the crook of his elbow in what looks like a defensive position. Even when he's sleeping he doesn't look peaceful, or relaxed. Instead he looks tense and upset and maybe even scared. For a moment Minoru wonders if maybe he's having a nightmare. He should wake him up if he is. But he tucks that thought away along with the memories of them being close.

He's having another thought about them being in high school - some vague memory of them sitting somewhere so sunny that the sun burns his thighs and shoulders - when he falls asleep, his head still tilted backwards and his mind still a blur of nostalgia and profound thoughts. When he dreams, he dreams of Yuu counting the marks on his face while they lie together under sun that burns their skin.


	2. Bullshit

“Yuu,” Minoru mumbles, nudging the smaller male. He raises an eyebrow when the other doesn't react, and pokes at him the way a child pokes a dead thing with a stick. “Yuu, wake up.” 

Yuu moves his other arm to cover his head too, curling into himself so that he's hidden his face from Minoru. He wants to linger in his dream, where his bones don't ache and his mouth isn't dry and his head isn't heavy with what they did last night. “Shush,” he mumbles and waves his fingers vaguely in Minoru’s direction, squeezing his eyes shut. “I'm sleeping.”

Minoru makes a small, relieved sound and rolls his eyes, nudging Yuu’s leg. “I feel disgusting. Did we drink last night?” he asks, mostly to himself but also to Yuu, who he hopes hasn't fallen asleep again. “Because my head feels like shit.” Yuu grunts and sits up properly, moving so that he hasn't got every limb wrapped around himself like some strange shield.

He rubs the sleep from his eyes and then wipes his mouth - which tastes a little like vomit and a little like some obscure energy drink. He watches as Minoru puts what looks like leftover pizza in the microwave, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter as he waits for it to be done. His eyebrows are drawn together over his eyes, his expression one of annoyance and exhaustion. “Did you sleep well?” Yuu asks, his eyes wide as he watches Minoru's reaction. 

“Uh, no. Not really,” he hums. “I had this dumb dream where it was really hot out. I think I got sunburned.” Yuu nods a little, considering this. He remembers that Minoru burns easily in the sun (one time they had sports day outside on a sunny day, and Minoru had to spend the next few days peeling off pieces of skin from his shoulders and thighs). 

He's drawn from the memory of Minoru's skin being red and peeling by the microwave as it goes off, and then by Minoru swearing as he tries to take out the pizza with his bare hands. “Fuck! Yuu, can you get me something to hold this with?” he asks, waving his hand in irritation. “Shit, that hurt.”

“Are you okay?” Yuu asks, turning on the tap so that just cold water runs and Minoru can put his hand under it. He takes out the pizza cautiously with a few kitchen towels and sets it down on the counter, shutting the microwave carefully. “How's your hand?”

“It's fine,” Minoru mumbles, turning off the tap and smiling at Yuu. “Why? Were you worried?” 

Yuu frowns and shakes his head in protest, but his cheeks are already flushed in embarrassment and the annoyance in his features proves Minoru right. Minoru laughs, elbowing Yuu lightly in the side (which hurts like a bitch, but Yuu just bites his lip to keep quiet). “You worry way too much.”

Yuu grunts quietly in annoyance and leans against the counter, taking a slice of pizza and taking tiny bites off of the edges so that he won't burn his mouth. “I should get home soon,” he murmurs, checking the time and frowning, rubbing the spot where Minoru elbowed him. 

“What about you? Did you sleep well?” Minoru asks, lighting a cigarette carefully, sitting on the counter beside where Yuu is leaning, so that his thigh knocks into the smaller male’s waist every now and then. Yuu shrugs, glancing at Minoru before looking back at his slice of pizza. 

“I don't know. I think I had a dream, but it was mostly just bullshit,” Yuu mumbles, picking off a piece of the crust that is burnt. Minoru watches him for a moment before turning away to let out a lungful of smoke, chewing on his lip absent-mindedly. He thinks of his dream, full of sunshine and a Yuu who wasn't miserable. He wonders if that counts as bullshit too.


	3. Walmart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,im so scared now that more people are reading this (and holy fuck izzy too) that people are gonna judge how i write Yuu and Minoru more.
> 
> in case you don't like how ive portrayed them, im sorry, i love them a lot and im trying my best :((

Yuu wakes up on the bathroom floor, his back pressed against the door, his hand sweaty from holding onto the doorknob. He has little to no recollection of what he's doing there, but he can easily guess from his physical state that it has something to do with his mother. As he slowly untangles himself and gets up, he lets out small whimpers and quiet whines, checking himself in the mirror.

Tears well up in his eyes at the sight of his reflection. Whatever happened is probably his fault in some way (although he can't remember exactly what he did, he's sure there's something he could blame himself for). He hits the mirror lightly with his fist, and lets his forehead rest against the mirror, his nose pressing against it. 

He gets a little blood on the glass, but at this point he doesn't care all too much. “Get your shit together,” he mutters, and lightly slaps the glass one more time, as though his reflection will feel it. He almost falls over as he tries to stand up straight, but he manages to make his way out of the bathroom, gathering a few things to wear on his way out of the house.

He ends up at Walmart (or at least that's what he tells himself - he's too embarrassed to admit that he's going there on purpose to see Minoru). He picks out a pack of band aids that have little flowers patterned on them and makes his way to Minoru's till. 

“Are you okay?” Minoru asks him, handing him the band aids in exchange for a handful or coins from the other. “Do you need anything?” Yuu shrugs a little and takes the band aids, wrapping one around one of his fingers. He looks up at Minoru, studying him for a moment or two as he decides what to say. 

“Do you have a lunch break soon?” he settles on, thinking that it's the easiest phrase he can use. Minoru nods and carefully squeezes Yuu’s shoulder (which to Yuu is just painful) before moving onto the next customer. It only takes a while of customers walking past Yuu and glancing at him curiously until Minoru is done, but it feels like much too long.

He sits on the curb beside Yuu and offers him a cigarette, only to light it for himself without giving him a chance to reply. “Are you okay?” he asks again, setting down a plastic bag in front of Yuu, who looks like he's on the verge of tears. The bag holds a can of Coke, a pack of painkillers and a pack of crisps. Yuu picks up the painkillers, struggling to open the box. 

“My back hurts,” he mutters to Minoru, who looks almost fond as he watches the smaller male. “I fell asleep in a shitty position…” He finally gets the pack of painkillers open and swallows two of the pills without even touching the can of Coke. Minoru sighs and tilts his head back so that he can look at the sky instead of Yuu’s rather miserable expression.

“I can get off work early if you want. We can go get a drink or something,” he offers, to which Yuu makes a face and a small sound of displeasure, his brows drawing together low over his eyes. 

Yuu shakes his head. “You still look hungover anyway,” he mumbles, smiling a little when Minoru playfully shoves his shoulder. He puts a handful of crisps in his mouth and watches another group of customers come out of the store. They must be the same age as him, Yuu thinks, but they look infinitely happier. He tries to swallow the jealousy in his chest with a sip of lukewarm Coke. 

“We could go sunbathing or something,” Minoru offers, raising an eyebrow. Yuu looks at him with an expression that resembles suspicion for a few moments, swallowing his mouthful of crisps and Coke before speaking again. 

“But you get sunburn,” he mumbles. Minoru shrugs a little and rubs at a scab he has on his knee that wasn't there the last time they saw each other. He sighs after a moment and gets up, stretching so that for a moment, his tummy shows.

“Don't be such a bitch about it. Let's go,” he says halfway through a yawn. Yuu gets up and looks away, his expression laced with annoyance and his cheeks flushing pink.

“I'm not a bitch…” he mutters, and his voice comes out defensive, which makes Minoru snort. He puts his arm around Yuu as they walk, which is a little uncomfy but doesn't bother him.

“Let's just go.”


End file.
